starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Babysitting
The story known as Babysitting is a tale written by User:Sith Venator and User:Baracuss about a very old Sith-venator Wavingstrider trying to teach Samantha Skirata and Jayne Reynolds how to survive in a galaxy full of danger, and a ruthless Force-Sensitive Bounty Hunter who will kill anyone in order to get paid. Chapter I Artemis Cruise sat in a meditative pose within the cargo hold of his freighter, the Last Shadow. Hundreds of Lightsaber components orbited slowly around him, piecing themselves together with silent clicks. Within minutes, well over a dozen different Lightsabers floated freely throughout the hold, each one of different design and style. Cruise opened his red colored eyes and stood up, looking around for the Sabers he would use in his upcoming mission. His eyes first locked on his own personal Russel Crystal Lightsaber, an obvious choice for his arsenal. The Saber moved towards him, allowing him to pluck it from the air and hook it loosely to his right hip. His eyes scanned the orbiting Sabers once again. He grabbed an average one, one with a compressed beam, and one with an unstable beam. He hooked the three to his belt, then grabbed a Double-Bladed Lightsaber that floated near his left shoulder. He clipped the last Saber behind his right shoulder, and motioned the remaining Sabers into a holding crate nearby. "Alright then..." He spoke to himself, making his way to the freighter's Cockpit, "Now I'm ready for anything..." Chapter 2 Jayne Reynolds awoke in pain in his arms, his legs, and even the inside of his skull. He looked all around him to try to figure out where he was, who was he? He couldn't remember now, he thought about it for a second but continoued looking around. He was on a table with cusions and bed sheets below him, but the comfort was limited as he was restrained by metal chains of some sort. He struggled hard but found that they would not even move. After giving up he looked around more seeing that he was inclosed in a room surrounded by glass maybe, machines and devices were all around him as well. He still couldn't remember anythything after several minutes, he decided to do something, he said out loud, "Hello, is anyone there?" After a few seconds a woman stepped into view outside of "his" room. The woman was some-what young, early thirties maybe Jayne thought, she wore a white labcoat with various tools attached. Jayne decided to say something else, "Hello? Who are you?" The woman did not answer, she only looked down at what may have been a datapad of some kind. After a couple minutes of fiddleing with the device she called over somebody else, "Contact the Grand Moff, he needs to see this." the other scientist said yes maam and moved off into the dark where Jayne could not see them. After about five minutes a man stepped forward into Jaynes line of sight, he was different, he did not wear a labcoat. Instead he worse a military uniform, decorated with various medals. "So, he is ready?" asked the man to the woman. "As far as we know he is stable, it will be a while before you can use him for a mission however." replied the woman. The man slapped the woman and said, "You fool! He needs to be ready now! They have already found our location and will be here any moment!" There was a loud explosion from what must have been above them all that made the whole general area shatter. "Speak of the devil, I hope your happy doctor." said the Grand Moff as he pulled out a blaster pistol. The Woman also appeared to pull out some kind of blaster as well. The Grand Moff bellowed into some device on his arm and in a matter of seconds a squad of stormtroopers appeared into Jayne's sight and kneeled facing what he assumed would be where "They" would be coming from. It was quiet, not a word from anyone, not a sound from anything. Suddenly though there was a splat and something from the ceiling came down and crushed one of the stormtroopers. The remaining members of the squad fired randomly at the ceiling hitting nothing but pipes. The stormtroopers started to panic, they got disorganized and right form where they had been looking beofore came to bright lights. Before they could do anything two were dragged forward from a mysterious force and were both impaled by the lights. The remaining stormtrooper tried to run away but an armoed figured jumped down from above, landed on the frightened soldier, took of his helmet, and impaled a vibro knife through his skull killing him isntantly. The man and woman backed up against a corner, blasters still drawn, but both were to afraid to use them. The source of the two lights drew closer revealing another armoed figure, except this one was much larger than the other. The smaller figure joined it after wiping the blood of the stormtrooper on it's armor. The scientist got up the courage to fire at the larger armored figure, but to no prevail, the shot was only reflected by the glistening armor, and killed her instantly. The Grand Moff began to speak, "What are you going to do Jedi, Kill me? Jedi don't kill prisoners." Neither armored figures spoke for a few seconds, but then in a flash a blast came out of the large one's hand, and the Grand Moff laid dead on the ground. The large armor figured depolarized it's visor revealing an old man's face, the smaller one followed shortly revealing a young woman. The large one spoke for the first time then saying, "Well I guess I'm not a Jedi then huh?" The old man and young woman walked over to the glass, the man punched it shattering it instantly. Jayne watched as they both got close to him. Then the old man spoke saying,"Don't get your panties in a twist, I am Sith-venator Wavingstrider and this is Samantha Skirata, we are here to rescue you. O firefek these chains are made out of mandalorian iron, o well were take the whole table with us then. Sam your a big girl, you push it, I'll download the date then cover you." "Frack you!" she relied but had already begun to grab the table, fortunately it did have a repuloslift under it. After a few minutes they were all gone, but Jayne didn't see anything else, he was knocked out by Samantha when he smiled. Chapter 3 The Last Shadow rocketed toward the City-Planet Coruscant. Although Cruise was certain that his target wouldn't choose such an obvious place to forge their organization, with which his employers, The Hutts, wished to be eliminated, he knew that he would undoubtedly find some information here. The freighter plummeted towards the jungle of massive, silvery buildings and pulled up just before rushing through one of the many crowded sky lanes, where dozens of Speeders whizzed by at breakneck speeds. Cruise angled the Last Shadow towards a vacant landing pad, ignoring the much larger Supply Ship that was also eyeing the pad. He pushed his ship into a dive, flying under the Supply Ship with barely a meters distance between the two vessels, then immediately fired the thrusters on the Shadow''s belly, bringing the ship to a sudden halt before touching down on the pad. The pilot of the Supply Ship opened a Communications Link with the freighter, yelling a series of warbles and grunts that Cruise couldn't understand. No doubt the alien Pilot was cursing at him for his reckless flying, but he didn't pay it any thought. He rose from the Pilot's seat and waved towards his helmet's face plate that sat in one of the passenger seats. The faceplate floated towards him and snapped into place with a low hiss. Cruise headed towards the aft section of the ''Shadow, punched a control, and stepped out onto the landing pad. The air felt cool against his bare arms, and the sky was grey with clouds. He smelt the moisture in the air, and knew it would begin raining soon. Good. He loved the rain. As he made his way across the bridge that connected the landing pad to an alleyway filled with bars, a trio of armored beings approached him from the opposite side, blasters drawn. Some kind of local Law Enforcement coming to reprimand him about his hazardous parking? "Alright, hold it right there!" One of the men barked, raising his Blaster. Cruise paid no attention, and continued his pace, "I said stop!" The man ordered again, firing his Blaster at the ground near Cruises foot. Artemis decided to humor the soldiers and came to a halt, the tips of his clawed gauntlets barely touching the hilt of his Lightsaber. "Very well..." He spoke, his voice rough and metallic due to his helmet. "That's more like it!" The lead soldier said, "Now, do you mind telling me why you just took that Supply Ships reserved place?" "I'm in a hurry," Cruise replied plainly, "Now I have a question for you... Do you think that Blaster will work against me?" "I'm askin' the questions here!" The soldier yelled, "Any more defiance from you an I'll-" The man's eyes widened suddenly, and he grasped at his throat gasping for air. "I'm afraid that you can no longer ask questions..." Cruise whispered as he strangled the soldier using the Force. The other two men raised their Blasters to fire upon him, but the weapons twisted at the last second before discharging. The Soldiers flopped to the ground in a heap, killed by their own weapons. A moment later, a sickening crack was heard as the first Soldier's neck gave in against the pressure of Cruises Force Grip, and fell lifeless onto the bridge. Cruise smiled inside his helmet. "How tragic." He laughed, stepping over the corpses in order to enter the alleyway. He paused, something about one of their Blasters were strange to him. He raised his hand, causing the rifle to leap into it. He didn't see any type of ammunition slot, so he assumed the rifle had an unlimited amount of energy. He aimed out into the open sky, and squeezed the trigger. Nothing. He examined it again, pumped a lever once, and aimed again. A red-orange bolt exploded from the weapons barrel, and disappeared into the fog that was now slowly forming over the area, "Interesting..." He said, sling the weapon of his shoulder, and continuing his trek into the alley. Chapter 4 Jayne Reynolds awoke slowly, his eyes struggling to open themselves. Once they finnaly did he found a hologram of a woman, once again armored but this time unhelmeted, staring at him. He didn't speak, he was afraid of what these people were capable of. He looked down to see he was not restreined, and was actually tucked into a bed. The woman spoke after about a minute saying "Sith he is awake." Jayne looked around the area for who he assumed was Sith-venator, he saw a window while looking and stopped to pause at it because it was black outside with lots of stars, he was in space. His head snapped at attention once his eye caught the old man. He looked at Jayne like a grandfather looked at his grandson, then he turned to face the hologram of the woman and spoke. "Juno, is everything alright with him? I don't trust the Imps experimenting, hell I'm still not ok with it in general." Juno replied in a bitter-soft voice, "He is fine, the Imperial's augumentations did exactly what they were meant to do, make him like you." "What do you mean Juno?" said Sith-venator to Juno. "I mean that the Grand Moff's team was trying to make the closest thing to a Spartan that they could, tests I have run show similar DNA to you, most likely Turner got them from Jedi-venator before we destroyed the Galaxy Cleanser." Sith-venator stared at Jayne again, then turned back to Juno. "How augumented is he?" Juno replied, "His augumentations are actually more simplar to the SPARTAN-III Program than your's, the data you gave me suggests that he was the only one they experimented on besides some local fauna." Sith-venator once again looked at Jayne, this time telling him to stand up. Jayne listened to the old man but struggled to stand up on his own. "Struggleing to stand up aye boy? You have it a lot easier than I did, could have sworn my legs almost went inside-out." said Sith-venator. Jayne spoke for the first time, "Www, where am I? Who am I?" "The kid doesn't know who he is Juno, mind to tell him?" "Certainly Sith," Juno turned to talk to Jayne, "Your name is Jayne Reynolds, you were abducted by the Empire to be experimented on to serve as some kind of shock troop." Jayne Reynolds looked down, he didn't remember how he used to look, but he was large and muscular, at least seven feet tall. Sith-venator still had a good foot over him though, he even dwarfed the hologram. "Juno catch him up to speed on, well more than current events, tell him everything, and please Juno remember that I killed the hunters on Gamma 12, not Jugar." Juno replied with a laugh, "Whatever you say Sir." Juno faced Jayne and told him to sit down, after a few seconds several images appeared, a watery planet appeared in the first, in the second appeared a man, and in the third a woman. "Our story begins on a planet called Kamino, now be sure to pay attention, or I'll have Samantha over there make you." ordered Juno. Jayne looked to see the woman from earlier on a holonet device, a hologram of another woman sat next to it with a heart engraved into the solid part of it. Samantha gave a thumbs up without turning her head or eyes. Chapter 5 Cruise pushed his way through the crowded Cantina towards the bar. He leaned against the horseshoe shaped bar, and waited for the Bartender to approach him. "What'cha be havin', me pallo?" The Gungan asked, cleaning a shot glass that had the remainder of a blue colored beverage within it. Cruise looked around to make sure no one was paying him any mind, then turned his attention back to the Ankura Gungan. "I was actually looking for some information..." Cruise replied, the coldness of his voice causing the Bartender to flinch a little, "Information about the corporation known as Aion..." The Gungan regained what little composure he possessed, and smirked at the Bounty Hunter. "Me thinks me might have have what you be askin' for, pallo..." The Gungan grunted, leaning closer to Cruise, "But it will cost you..." Cruise shot his hand forward, and grabbed the collar of the bartender's garb tightly. "It will cost you even more if you don't tell me everything you know..." Cruise threatened, keeping his grip despite the Gungan's attempts to pull itself away. "Okay, okay! Me tell you everythin'! Jus' let me go!" The Gungan pleaded. Cruise heard the shot of a Blaster go off behind him, released the Bartender, and twisted to see what was going on. More of the soldiers who had confronted him before were trying to push their way through the crowd of Smugglers and other drunken citizens. One of the Soldiers raised his Blaster into the air and fired, causing the bar goers before him to step aside. Cruise turned around quickly, igniting one of his Lightsabers to face the Bartender who was now brandishing a Blaster of his own. A quick flick of the Bounty Hunter's wrist cut the weapon in two, and decapitated the Gungan. "The bastard must have had a panic button hidden underneath the bar..." Cruise thought, diving over the counter as the Soldiers open fired, "But at least I know that the people around here have some info on Aion..." Cruise unslung the Blaster Rifle he had obtained from the previous Soldiers, pumped the lever once, and stood up from behind his cover. There were five of them this time, all wielding Blaster Rifles, Blast cannons, and Blaster Pistols. There was no way these Soldiers were your average Law Enforcement Officers. These guys had to be working with Aion. Cruise sighted the helmeted head of the lead soldier and squeezed the trigger. The bolt would have killed the soldier instantly had it not been for the silvery deflector shield that popped into place around him. The Bounty Hunter ducked back under cover as the Soldiers once again released a barrage of blaster bolts towards the bar. Artemis pumped the lever of his Blaster five times this time, and once again stood to fire upon his assailants. The barrel of the rifle seemed to explode as the powerful bolt shot forward, crashed through the soldier's deflector shield, and incinerated him. Cruise hadn't braced himself for the kickback however, and went sailing over the other end of the counter, smacking into the wall with a grunt. He cursed under his breath, tossed the rifle away, and drew his Lightsaber. More soldiers poured in from outside of the Cantina, all of them firing at Cruise. The Bounty Hunter deflected most of the bolts back at the Aion Troopers, but their shields protected them from harm. It was then that Cruise decided it was time to leave. He ducked under cover behind a both seat, focused his mind, reached out with the Force to rip the beverage stand from its position behind the bar, and maneuvered it to where it sat suspended in mid air above the soldiers. He jumped out from behind the booth, Force Lightning shooting from his fingertips. The lightning danced over the flammable drinks and caused them to explode, stunning the soldiers and disabling their shields. Two of Cruise's Sabers flew from his belt, ignited, and decapitated the three soldiers closest to his exit: A four by eight foot window that overlooked the huge drop off from the massive building the Cantina was a part of. The Soldier's CO stepped into Artemis's path, raising his blast cannon to fire. The Bounty Hunter was quicker; he drew his double-bladed Lightsaber, spun it in the air before him, and severed the commander's head and arms from his torso. His Lightsabers returned to their places on his belt as if they had a mind of their own, and Cruise leapt through the window and into the open, foggy sky of the city. Chapter 6 Jayne shook his head when Juno was finnaly finished, he cracked his neck. "How long did that take?" he asked. "Not that long, you only went to the freshers ten times, Samantha went twenty." replied Juno. Jayne got up and walked around the ship, he noticed Samantha still at the holonet controls. He walked into what he assumed was an armory, dozens of weapons and armor, even some lightsabers. After staring at Sith-venator's armor he moved onto what he assumed was the cockpit, it was fairly large for a cockpit, the seats were bigger than most. He saw Sith-venator sitting down, across from him was a reptilian of some kind. The hologram of the reptile spoke, "Our inteligence is correct Sith, the Aion Company is headed by two Sith Lords, we would not ask this of you if we could do it ourselves. But our members are spread across the galaxy, I myself am on Korribon destroying Tombs of the Sith." Sith-venator didn't say anything for a while, but then he spoke saying, "I'll do it for you my old friend, but your not making my retirement any easier. Is there anything else I need to know?" "They are located on Coruscant primarily, and have huge reserves of cloned soldiers. Our inteligence says the genetic template is the aprrentice of the two Sith." replied the reptile. Sith-venator then said, "Thank you for telling me this Je'karta, I mean Ani'latoon al'verde, I'll keep the peace and may the force be with you." The hologram cut off and Sith-venator spoke to Jayne without turning around, "Get ready boy, were going to the big city." Chapter 7 Cruise plummeted through the clouds, keeping his eyes on a skyway bustling with Speeders that was growing quickly as he fell towards it. He calmed his breathing and focused on an approaching Speeder Bus. If he messed this up one of two things could happen. First he could miss his mark completely and fall to his doom, or he could get side-swiped by another speeder... and fall to his doom. Either way, Cruise didn't think he'd live long enough to complain about it. He molded the air around his body using the Force to slow his descent, the Speeder Bus getting closer. He released himself from the air, and landed in a crouch on the roof of the Bus. He exhaled explosively, and relaxed his beating heart. At the bus' next stop, he'd try to find a way back to the Last Shadow, hopefully without alerting more Aion Troopers. He felt a sudden tremor and ducked under the red hot form of a blaster bolt. He looked to where the shot had came from and spied two Black and Red Colored Speeder Bikes, both manned by an Aion Trooper. So much for his stealth plan. Cruise turned, ran to the front of the bus, and jumped off onto another Speeder. Much to the driver's surprise, the Bounty Hunter cut open the roof of the Speeder, threw the driver from the vehicle, and took his place behind the controls. He banked the speeder out of the skyway and turned skyward, the Aion Troops following close behind. Cruise's speeder broke through the clouds, revealing the vast blue sky of Coruscant. Were he not being chased, Artemis would have just set the speeder on auto pilot and relaxed. He continued to climb into the sky, passing the domed tops of the buildings around him, and leaving the Skyways far below him. More blaster bolts flashed past his vehicle as the Aion troops closed in on him. "Thats right... keep following me..." Cruise thought, suddenly pulling against the wheel. The speeder flipped over and began accelerating back towards the ground. Cruise aimed the vehicle for the closest Aion speeder bike, and once again jumped out into a free fall. The two speeders collided in a burst of flames, obscuring the second Aion Speeder's view of the Bounty Hunter. Cruise fell upon the Speeder's operator, breaking its neck with a devastating drop kick, and mounted the speeder bike as his own. He pushed the body off the vehicle and turned back towards the landing pad where the Shadow sat waiting for him. Chapter 8 Jayne was pushed into the armory shortly afterwords by Samantha after Sith-venator plotted a course for Coruscant. His eyes were once again drawn to Sith-venator's armor, it's robust beauty had caught his attention first twice so far. Then his eyes darted to Samantha, her dark brown skin reflected the light in the armory. She looked back at him and gave him that "Don't even think about it." look. He looked away and looked at all the weapons in the armory, DC-15s, E11s, it had everything. He reached up and grabbed a Tentore Carbine and a DL-44 Blaster Pistol. He looked over to see Samantha already in full armor, the helmet's T shaped visor scared him for a moment or two, she had a Tentore Rifle in her hands. In the cockpit Sith-venator watched as the stars whirled past him, each one of thempart of there own solar system, there were so many. "Juno, tha universe is to damn big. Retire for to long and your old enemy has tried to make there own version of you." said Sith-venator. Juno appeared and replied "And you are trusting this boy to help you?" Sith-venator replied after a short pause saying, "He doesn't know who he is, he's a small boy in a large universe, he needs help. He's the closest thing to me that hasnt tried to wipe ot the galaxy of force-sensatives." Juno then replied "Then he is force-sensative?" "Yes, I may have been a crappy Jedi, bit I can use the force well enough to tell when someone else is powerful with it." replied Sith-venator. The Serenity II jumped out of hyperspace about the planet Coruscant, Juno controlled the ship while Sith-venator went to the armory and grabbed two weapons, his DC-15A Blaster RIfle and a WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol. He wore only his chest plate of his armor, he wasn't going into a warzone. The ship went into atmosphere and quickly dropped all three of them off to a cantina. Sith-venator thought to himself why he was really doing this. He couldn't figure it out. Chapter 9 Cruise eased the Shadow between a trio of Coruscant's massive skyscrapers, and set the ship's auto pilot for an even hover. The freighter was running low on fuel, but the Bounty Hunter wasn't planning on leaving it for long. He would have set her down on another landing pad, but the area was swarming with Aion Troops. He activated the onboard cloaking device, threw on a black Sith robe over his Armor, and grabbed a Sabercane to complete his disguise. He jumped from the Shadow's hatch and landed softly on an unused civilian platform. The hatch hissed closed behind him and disappeared against the city backdrop. If it weren't for the slight wavering of the air and the steady hum of its engines, even Cruise wouldn't have known it was there. He slipped the robe's hood up over his helmeted head, and practiced walking with a slight limp. Once he was satisfied with his performance, and focused the Force around him in the technique known as masquerade, and strolled into a crowded area of the platform. There was an extremely large Cantina here, one that was known throughout most of the galaxy. As he approached the Cantina, he heard the loud engines of a ship as it passed over his head. It wheeled about, descended into a hover directly next to the platform, and three humanoid beings leapt out, one of them was at least eight feet tall. All three headed towards the Cantina as well. Could it be that the Hutts hired other Bounty Hunters? He frowned at the thought, and quickened his pace as the three entered the Cantina ahead of him. He'd find out soon. Chapter 10 The small group of three walked into the cantina, instantly smelling various types of smokes and oders. Just as they walked in two Trandoshans fighting eachother rolled out of the building. Only a few meters inside a Rodian attempted to hold them up, Jayne put his hands up, but Sith-venator and Samantha did not. The rodian began screaming in a language Jayne did not understand, this scared Jayne even more but Sith-venator's face remaind calmed. In a flash Sith-venator grabbed the gun and actually tore it in half. The rodian began to walk backwards only to be punched right in the skull by Samantha. "Sam, take this filth to the trash will you?" asked Sith-venator. "You always make me do everything." retaliated Samantha but she did what he asked regarless exiting the building with the unconsciance rodian looking for a garbage can large enough to fit him. Sith-venator and Jayne got more no attention as they walked to the bar section of the cantina. After a few seconds the bartender turned around to face them, she was a Humanjondi, they were very rare and even more difficult to find in the Core Worlds. "What can I do for two young men such as yourselves." said the female Humanjondi politely. Sith-venator replied, "The boy will have some Blue Milk, same with me." The bartender was fast, they got there drinks in about ten seconds. Jayne looked at his drink, the fact that it was blue freaked him out a little bit, but when he turned to face Sith-venator he saw him chugging it down with no regret. Jayne looked down at it one last time and took a sip, to his surprise it was actually very good and began drinking it. Sith-venator slammed his cup on the table softly. "Will there be anything else I can do for you to gentlemen?" asked the bartender. Sith-venator paused for a moment, then slid a credit chip plus what may have been some kind of Identification to the bartender. The bartender ran them through a machine, then suddenly her eyes got wide. "Rear-Admiral Wavingstrider, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead." "I'm not an admiral anymore, those days are over, nor am I a Jedi." replied Sith-venator. Some heads in the bar turned to face him when he said that, there were a lot of criminals in the cantina, and Jedis were bad for buisiness. "You saved my father and his entire species, how can I help you?" she asked. "You are the inside source for the Jetii Ori'ramikade on the Aion Company no?" asked the Spartan. "Yes I am, the Ani'latoon al'verde hired me to spy on them when the company began to produce clones as guards." she replied. "Tell me everything you know." asked Sith-venator. Jayne looked down at his milk, it was all gone, he had drank it all. Chapter 11 Artemis slipped by the woman without a problem. Not only was she distracted by the Rodian she was hefting away from the scene, but she was also not very gifted in the ways of the Force. He didn't lower his Force Illusion however, because the tallest of the group had a very strong aura about him. He was no doubt a Jedi, or had been one at some point in time. He moved slowly to the bar, being very cautious not to ruin his discussed, and sat down two stools to the left of the two beings. He listened intently to the conversation, his curiosity peaking at the mention of Aion. He felt the gazes of many bar-goers drift over him as they turned towards the ex-Jedi. "He stated who he was so carelessly..." Cruise thought, keeping his eye trained on the duo, "That could mean that he believes very strongly in his skill... or he's extremely stupid," He looked around the Cantina and noticed that a large majority of the pirates and criminals had drawn weapons. They hadn't opened fire though... he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. The woman of the group returned then, and stood between Cruise and the group's leader. The Bounty Hunter memorized every bit of information that was necessary to complete his mission. There was something about members of Aion capturing Kaminoans and forcing them to create clones of the Company's second in command, a Sith Apprentice known a Darth Fusious, in order to create enough troops for their own personal army. According to the Humanjondi, the corporation had already produced well over 50,000 Clones. That could be a problem. "That's all we know so far, but I can relay further information as it is revealed," The half-breed finished, a very satisfied look upon the face of the group's leader. "Thank you. I think that's all we need right now..." The tall one replied. Cruise silently agreed with him, and slowly detached the hilt of his Sabercane. There was no way that he'd let his reward get split because this team did half of his work for him. No, he'd complete his task of destroying Aion alone. With a loud hiss, the Lightsaber ignited into a bright yellow beam. Chapter 12 Sith-venator and Samantha turned around immediantly upon hearing the ignition of a lightsaber, Jayne turned around much slower than the rest as he did not recognize the sound as a source of danger. Samantha drew out two vibroblades from under her wrists and Sith-venator took out his blaster pistol. "Put the lightsaber down boy, you don't want to be my enemy." ordered Sith-venator. "They have a way of dieing." commented Samantha. The figure did not budge however, his Sith stalker armor gleamed in the limited light, then in a flash he attacked Samantha. She was able to block the first swing with her vibroblades but failed to do so with the second, but she was wearing Mandalorian armor, the second strike although not deflected by one of her vibroblades just skimmed across her left breast plate doing no harm to her to what would have killed even a wampa. Samantha swung at the figure only to be knocked againt the wall by the force, knocking her out instantly. Jayne hid behind the bar with the Humanjondi, he looked up from it to see what had happened in only a few seconds, the figure was distracted by Jayne for only a second but this proved to be a mistake as Sith-venator fired his pistol into the hilt of the lightsaber, destroying it instantly. The figure threw the useless weapon away and drew a lightsaber that appeared to be unstable. Sith-venator fired many shots at the figure only to have them deflected and be flown his way requiring him to roll out of the way. The figure rushed towards Sith-venator cutting his blaster pistol in two. "That was my favorite pistol, now you have made me angry!" said Sith-venator and headbutted the figure causing both to back up several feet to recover from the shock. The Sith stalker armor's helmet asorbed most of the blow, while Sith-venator's thick skull asorbed the energy from his own blow. The figure once again rushed forward this time attempting to impale Sith-venator, he heard a stinging noise and at first thought he had impaled his target. But after a few moments he noticed the saber's blade inside Sith-venator's right hand, but there was no wound, the old man had used force-asorb to actually asorb the energy of the lightsaber. Then electricity crawled out of Sith-venator's fingers in an instand, then up the blade of the lightsaber, the hilt, and finnaly the arm of Cruise causing him to be electricuted partially. He jumped back in pain, he shoock his arm trying to shake the pain off. Sith-venator then used the force to draw one of his lightsabers from his belt, he activated revealing the blue blade and got into a Form III fighting stance. Chapter 13 Cruise grinned within his helmet, enjoying his latest fight with a Jedi. Many had fallen before him after the first two slashes, but this one had caught him off guard. Not only did he not have a Lightsaber in the first place, but he had distracted Artemis long enough to steal one from him. Any other time Cruise would be furious at both himself and his opponent, but this time he was enjoying the battle to much to be angry. He leaped forward again in a powerful overhead swing, his golden saber clashing with Sith-Venator's blue one in a brilliant flash of greenish-white light. The Jedi parried his strike thought, and brought his knee up into Cruise's gut. The air exploded from Artemis' mouth with a loud grunt that echoed from within his helmet. "Something's not right..." Cruise thought as he moved his saber to protect his exposed shoulders, then retaliated with a swing of his own, "This no ordinary Ex-Jedi officer... that knee to the stomach was to strong for someone like him to perform, even with the Force assisting him," Sith-Venator raised his saber to block Cruise's latest attack, but was too slow to block a high roundhouse kick that impacted against his mouth and caused the Jedi to backflip through the air. He landed firmly on his feet however, and was already in a defensive stance when Cruise returned to his own. "He is strong..." Venator thought, taking a moment to rub a trickle of blood from his lip, "This might take longer then I thought..."'' "''He may be able to take me on when I'm using one of my sabers..." Artemis thought, removing his personal Lightsaber from his belt. The Jedi stiffened his stance, knowing what was coming next. Artemis ignited the second saber, a crimson beam shooting forth from the hilt, twirled the two blades through the air, and returned to an altered version of his original stance. Chapter 14 There is always something everyday to surprise me, thought Sith-venator. He pushed out his left hand and attempted to use the force to push his enemy out of the cantina, but Cruise did the same thing, causing a short Impasse before both were flung into walls. Cruise recovered quicker and launcher himself across the room and attempted to decapitate Sith-venator as he assumed his chest piece was also made out of Mandalorian iron, but when he was close Samantha Skirata tackled him and drove one of her vibro blades into his side. Cruise made a small scream of pain, and used forcve repulse to get her away from him. He looked down at the wound, it would be lethal if it wasn't treated, but it could wait. Sith-venator scraped himself off the wall, he was pretty badly bruised, probably would have had broken bones if he had not been a SPARTAN-II. He unslinged his DC-15A Blaster rifle of his back, and attached the lightsaber to it like that of a bayonet. Just then troopers rushed into the cantina, after a few seconds what appeared to be an officer also walked in. Chapter 15 Cruise cursed inside his helmet. He hadn't expected the female to recover so quickly, much less the now imminent interference by the Aion Troopers. He winced at the gash in his side, then glanced toward the exit. No doubt that both the Troopers and this band of Armored warriors would try to stop him, but this battle had gone on long enough. He looked back at the Jedi and met his gaze for a brief second before charging toward the door. At once the Troopers and the Armored warriors opened fire. He deflected the incoming blaster bolts from both sides with his sabers, then rushed out into the crowded platform, decapitating one of the Troopers as he went. Chapter 16 "O no you don't," thought Sith-venator to himself, he used the force to pull back Cruise behind the table, quickly deactivated his lighstsaber, and aimed the barrel right into his head. "Sam get that damn kid to fire his gun!" ordered Sith-venator as he could see that Jayne was hiding. "Oi!" Samantha replied back and slapped Jayne and told him to fire his weapon at the soldiers or she'd shoot him herself. Jayne fired at the toopers, hitting some surprisingly, almost immediantly after being threatened by the young mandalorian. Cruise used force repulse yet again to try to get away but the area was to small, Sith-venator only pressed the blaster down harder on Cruise's helmet. "What's the idea randomly trying to kill me?" Sith-venator questioned at Cruise. Chapter 17 "Like I would allow someone else collect the Bounty on those who the Hutts want dead..." Cruise hissed, blasting Wavingstrider away from him by combining Force Push and Force Lightning together. He reactivated his Sabers and kept them aloft with the Force as he drew his Double-Blade Lightsaber. No matter how many enemies he had faced, no matter how strong they were, all of their powers had become insignificant against Cruise's special, multi-saber style of fighting. ---- "Can't make it easy for the old man can you?" replied Sith-venator as he reactivated his make shift lightsaber bayonet once again. He fired a shot at an Aion Officer hitting him dead in the chest, making the officer fly a few feet in the air before falling to the ground dead. Just as the Aion troops were thinning out more came to back them up, some with vibroblades. Sith-venator "cracked" his neck, then rushed forwards towards cruise, his laightsaber hitting the right side of Cruise's. The lightsabers being held from the force by Cruise shot towards Sith-venator, but stopped about halfway, Cruise looked at Sith-venator with a mixture of being mad and being impressed. Sith-venator was using the force to hold back the very sabers being held up by the force. Sith-venator shot a couple of shots, but they were deflected easily and ended up bouncing off multiple sabers and finnaly hitting an Aion Trooper. Category:Sith Venator Category:Books